callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Trench
Date: The Date is September 28th, 1945 (A.K.A after the War). The Nazi Zombies in this mission are taking a final attempt to kill the players that survived Nacht Der Untoten and the Zombie Assylum (Verruckt). The Date is only 26 days after WWII finally came to an end, changing the quotes of Dr Richtofen, Takeo, Tank Dempsey and Nikolai. Map The Map is a World War I bunker in France. It had several sections of the map on it. Seperated Players Just like in Verruckt, two teams will be seperated in this mission. It will be a team of two for the two of them. Perks are availible on both teams and can be bought without the need of power (considering the fact that there is no power in the Bunker). Later on in the Article, the Perks will be revealed. The Seperated Players will now have American weapons- on one side- and German weapons on the other side. German weapons are the more powerful against the Nazi Zombies so the German side is the better one. There is a way to reunite the Seperated players. By opening the Trench doors. Trenches In this map, the Player can actually leave the building. When the Player reaches a certain amount of points, they can open the door leading to a trench outside the bunker. The trench is long and narrow and has more room than inside the Bunker. In the trench, the player's will have a bigger advantage over the Zombies which breach the Bunker since they are closer. The trenches also reunite the Players if they open the middle wooden door in the middle of the Trench. The Trench is also a victim to the seperation. On one side, there is German Weapons. While on the other, lies American weapons. One Japanese Weapon is also obtainable. The Trenches, however, can be breached by Zombies by wacking the spikes outside the Trench. Bunker (Downstairs) The place in which the Player's start off in. In this game, a wall seperates the players, if one side is overrun by Zombies, the Zombies can break through the wall on that side. However, the player can not jump through the hole because of an invicible barrier only pentrable by the Nazi Zombies. There are two sides to the room, the American Side and the German Side. The german side is more useful for killing zombies (because of powerful weapons like the Mosin Nagate and the MP42). The American side has more places in which the Zombies can breach. There is also stairs with rubble on them so the player cannot pass unless they pay points. Overall, the Rooms are rather spaciouse. The objects stopping the Zombies are Wooden Spikes which can be pulled off by the Zombies and if all of them are thrown off, the Zombies jump through the hole in the bunker in which the player shoots out of. A distant fog is seen much like in Nacht Der Untoten but the Fog is not visible when the player is in the Trench. Bunker (Upstairs) The Upstairs area of the Bunker is a holy area of the experienced sniper. Two perks are also availible upstairs. The Entire roof of the Bunker has been blown off so there are no blockades against the Zombies. However, there are no openings for the Zombies to breach upstairs. Experienced Snipers can finally play a role in Nazi Zombies now. Also, the PPSH-41 is obtainible for 500 points. There is no Fog covering the Zombies from upstairs since the Player is looking down rather than through the fog. The Zombies can only get upstairs if they breach through the trench and/or Bunker and runs upstairs. That is why it is vital to protect the Sniper as much as possible. The Upstairs section is large and Spaciouse and contains only Scoped weapons (even an Ariska with a Scope!) Weapons American/British *Colt M11911 *Springfield (Unscoped off wall, Scoped in Mystery Box) *Thompson Submachine Gun (Mystery Box Only) *Bar, Bipod on wall, no Bipod on Mystery Box. *M2 Flamethrower (Mystery Box only) *Browning M1919 (Mystery Box Only) *M1A1 Carbine (Mystery Box Only) *Holy Pistol (Mystery Box Only) *.357 Magnum (Mystery Box Only) *M1 Garand (Mystery Box Only, can be normal, Grenade Launcher or Bayonet) *PTRS 41 (Mystery Box Only) *Trench Gun (Mystery Box Only) *Double Barreled Shotgun German *MP40 (With Sight on Mystery Box Only) *MG42 (Mystery Box Only) *Panzerchriek (Mystery Box Only) *Walther Pistol *Gewhrer 43 *Kar98k (In Mystery Box, it is scoped) Russian *Mosin Nagant (Scoped in Mystery Box) *Tokarev TT-33 *PPSH-41 (Mystery Box Only) Japanese *Nambu *Type 100 *Type 99 (Mystery Box Only) *Arisaka (In Mystery Box, cna be Bayonetted or Scoped) *Round Mortar Round (In Mystery Box, supplied with Four, damage increased) Special *Ray Gun (Mystery Box only) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Mystery Box Only) *Wunderwaffe DG-3 (Mystery Box Only) *Teddy Bear (Mystery Box Only) *Teddy Mine (Mystery Box Only, counts as grenade) *Bouncing Betty Perk-A-Cola Machines In Zombie Trench, the Perk-A-Cola Machines will make yet another appearence (After Verruckt and Shi No Numa). However, in Zombie Trench, new Perks will be added. *'Jugger-Nog:' Jugger-Nog is a perk, much like Juggernaut from Call of Duty 4 and World at War. It will increase the health of the Player dramatically, making them almost invincible against Single or Lone Zombies. Jugger-Nog has made a good change in Zombie Trench, it does prevent the Player from blowing themselves up with a Ray Gun or Wunderwaffe DG-2. Jugger-Nog will cost the Player 2500 points. *'Speed Cola:' Speed Cola is a perk, much like Sleight of Hand from Call of Duty 4 and World at War. It will dramatically reduce the reloading time of all weapons. It is incredibly useful for slow-reloading weapons such as the Browning M1919 or the MG 42. In Zombie Trench, Speed Cola will reduce the time of repairing barricades and the use of the Mystery Box. *'Double Tap Root Beer:' Double Tap Root Beer is a perk, similair to the Double Tap Perk of Call of Duty 4 and World at War. It causes weapons to shoot twice as fast (such as the Browning firing at an increased rate). Double Tap is best combined with Speed Cola for it's quick reload sequence. In Zombie Trench, Double Tap will have a new effect, firing Two Bullets for every one Bullet aswell as firing twice as fast (the extra bullet insn't in the ammunition). *'Quick Revive:' Quick Revive is a perk, similair to the Second Chance perk of Call of Duty: World at War. It causes the reviving animation to speed up at a large rate. In Zombie Trench, Quick Revive will be increased, casuing reviving to be instant. This news has pleased fans for when Zombie Trench will come out. Category:Zombie Maps